Fall Into Place
by simplygeeky
Summary: CS AU: Growing up is hard especially when you move to another country or your parents have been killed and now you're living with your aunt and cousins. Sometimes it's hard, makes you want to run away but, it's easier if you can find a friend or two. (Pairings: CS/Snowing/OQ/Rumbelle)
1. Sinking Feeling

AN: This is a nonmagic AU and I am going to try and tie in the whole ONCE cast at some point in some way so, look forward to that. As for the starting point know that Emma and Killian are 10 years old and in 5th grade, Elsa and Liam are 14 years old and are freshman and Anna is 7 years old and in 2nd grade. Read on to find out more.

OoOoO

It was a hot, muggy day in the smack middle of July, the perfect weather for a day at the community pool in Storybrook. Kids splashed around in the water, there was a line for the concessions stand that was almost as long as the one for the diving boards, two birthday parties where in full swing, people ate home packed lunches poolside while others glistened with sun tan lotion resting on towels.

Emma Swan had ducked away from her cousin Anna's 7th birthday party to try and tackle the high dive in peace. She fiddled with the straps of her purple and black swim suit and made sure her long blonde braid was still holding up, the last thing she needed was a loose hair in her face as she was about to plunge into the single most important moment in all ten years of her life.

Liam and Killian Jones sat eating a lunch their mother had packed before dropping them off at the pool for the day so she could head to work. Liam lay on his back, tossing grapes up one by one and expertly catching them in his mouth. Killian kicked his feet about in the water, flicking little droplets with his toes while finishing off his sandwich. "I'm going to go fill these water bottles while you finish the last of that." Liam announced before running off towards the water fountain, which too had a rather long line.

Killian watched people go off the diving boards one by one, some doing perfectly executed dives, others with canon balls and a few just limbs flailing in every direction. He'd just finished collecting up his and Liam's trash and looked up to see who was next to jump off the diving board; a girl about his age with a long blonde braid.

Emma felt her heart ready to beat out of her chest; she never recalled being so nervous but she also recalled never backing down from a challenge and this would not be the exception. She tried to give herself a pep talk inside her own head, convince herself it was no different than the low dive she mastered at the age of five. Her toes dangled off the edge, "You don't have to do it!" Emma whipped her head over her shoulder to see a sandy hair boy poking his head just above the back of the board, "You can just climb back down if you want to!" Emma took a few steps backwards, away from the ledge, "Yeah, it's fine to not want to jump." The boy continued but she was not about to climb down in shame! In an instant Emma raced to the edge, board bouncing slightly under her weight, she kicked off the end and plummeted to the water below.

A smile played on Killian's lips as he watched the girl frantically kick and grab at the air until she hit the water but the smile quickly faded. He didn't see the girl resurface, he could have lost her in the crowd of people but something just felt wrong. The nearest lifeguard was yelling at some kids for holding their friends under the water and had no clue what just happened and apparently neither did anyone else. Killian acted quickly and did the only thing he could think to do.

Her feet left the board and she was falling through the air, doing just fine until she felt her stomach creeping up to her throat. She was leaning too far forward, she was going to flip, _how long was this fall going to happen_? She panicked; loosing all composure she kicked and punched trying to brace herself for the impact.

Warm skin met cool water in a violent splash.

She started swimming in the direction she believed to be up but soon met the hard concrete floor that was the pools bottom.

Killian bobbed and weaved around kicking legs until he reached the diving area, his eyes stung from the chlorine but he managed to spot two people; one at about the middle of the water and another floating near the bottom. Long hair drifting upward told him that had to be the girl who jumped. He headed straight for her and so did the other figure, _perhaps a lifeguard did see what happened,_ he thought but it was quickly dismissed when they both reached the girl and he realized it was just a kid who seemed to be no older than him. They each grabbed an arm, nodded to one and other before pushing off towards the surface.

Gasping air into their neglected lungs they towed the girl to the edge to the pool. A lifeguard finally noticed, rushing to their aid, "Thank you both." Emma faintly squeaked before she was taken away to be examined.

"Thanks, mate!" Killian stuck his hand out to the comrade who helped, "Killian Jones."

"David Nolan." They shook hands, "Did you know her?"

"No, don't know anyone really. Just moved her a month ago."

"From England?" David questioned by the thick accent.

"Ireland." Killian beamed, he loved being a little different.

A frantic woman ran by them, "EMMA! EMMA SWAN! HAS ANYONE SEEN MY EMMA?"

"'Bout ten years old? Blonde hair in a braid?" Killian asked.

"Yes! Yes, have you seen her?"

"She went off the high dive and I don't think she was ready for it yet, she almost drowned but she's okay I think. Some lifeguards have her now, over that way." David pointed out where several lifeguards were all huddled.

She thanked them profusely as she ran off. "Killian! I leave you for one bloody moment and you go dashing off! Who's this then?" Liam asked when he finally found him, "This is David and we just saved some girl from drowning!"

"Brother, what has mum said about telling your tall tales?" "He isn't making this up!" David came to Killian's rescue, "We both saw this girl go off the high dive and she didn't come back up, we jumped in a saved her! Your brother is a hero!" David exclaimed.

"We are heroes!" Killian shouted even louder.

Liam just chuckled, "Alright heroes, how about I treat you two to a frozen snack to honor your bravery?"

An hour passed and Killian said good-bye to David but not before making plans to meet up at the pool later that week.

"I think I should be a knight for what I did." Killian smiled proudly as the made their way to the exit.

"Being a hero isn't enough, aye? Got to be a knight too?" Liam asked, ruffling his kid brother's dark brown hair until it fell into his eyes. Killian brushed him off, pushing all the hair back and suddenly stopped in his tracks, "Oi, what are you doing? Mum's going to be here any second now!" Liam received no answer other than complete silence as his brother darted off to a small group of people.

Killian spotted the women from earlier who had been screaming for the girl. She was standing in a group of people, parents and kids alike, "Pardon me," he asked the tall woman, hair tied up in a messy bun but, those were all the words he managed to get out.

"You saved me." He noticed the squeaky voice from earlier, one that had thanked him so quietly. Killian turned to find her a few feet away from him, her braid was gone, hair in drying ringlets falling all around her, purple and black bathing suit covered by an oversized white t-shirt.

All sense of arrogance left his body then, "This was the young man who saved you, Emma? I'm her aunt Ingrid, you told me where she was."

"Yes, you and another boy." Emma answered her Aunts question.

Killian scratched the back of his ear fumbling over words to say to a girl he didn't know but he was instantly connected to. Emma flung her arms around him in a tight hug, "Thank you again! I don't know what I would have done. Thank you."

His cheeks went bright red and for a moment he forgot how to react but soon remembered how to return a hug, "It was no problem at all, lass. Happy to help."

Emma pulled back and held him at arms length giggling a little, "Why do you sound funny?"

"Emma! That isn't nice!" Her aunt scolded while Killian turned another shade of red but smiled all the same, an involuntary reaction to hearing her laugh.

"I'm from Europe, in Ireland." He took a step closer to her, "You should hear what you sound like to me." She laughed again.

"Is the boy who helped you a friend of yours? I need to thank him too."

"His name is David Nolan but I only just met him today. He is new to this town as well. He left about fifteen minutes ago or I'd help you look for him. " Killian informed her. Her face feel, sad was not a good look for Emma Swan he decided, "Well, if he is new to this town I bet he will be in school in a few months, I can thank him then!" She perked up.

"I can make it happen sooner! We made plans to meet back here on Tuesday, maybe you could come too?" Killian asked more her aunt than Emma. "I'm sure Elsa wouldn't mind bring you up here as long as you promise no more attempts at the high dive for a while." "Yes, Auntie." Emma grinned sheepishly.

"Killian! Come on! I can see mum's car pulling in now!" Liam shouted from near the exit.

"That'd be my brother. 'Till Tuesday then?" Emma hugged him once more and thanked him again before releasing him to his brother.

OoOoO

AN: Well, thoughts? I have about three more chapters written so far and more ideas just keep on coming to me. I do plan on doing some time jumps though so things don't get boring. If you have an idea for a story line, please, shoot me a message. Thanks for reading!

-NL


	2. Swing Along

"My son, a true hero!" Killian's mother, Eloise, gushed over dinner.

Killian had finished retelling the events of their day at the pool, earning a few eye rolls from his brother and bright smiles from her mum.

"You should have seen how red his face turned when the lass hugged him. Looked like a freshly painted phone box back home."

Liam chuckled as he walked his plate to the sink. "Killy, are you smitten?" Eloise asked her son quietly.

"I was just doing the right thing! Doesn't mean I like the girl!" Killian defended and left the table too, "Her smile was very pretty though." He mused and went into the living room to see what his brother was up to.

OoOoO

A group of six sat on a blanket munching on food as the sun was starting to set over the community pool. Elsa was happy, the sun was finally low enough that she didn't have to keep applying sun screen to her very fair skin. She watched her younger cousin, Emma, and Emma's new best friends, Killian and David trying to have a Gold Fish catching contest (all they were really doing was making a mess on the blanket). Her younger sister, Anna, was trying to mimic them and making the biggest mess of all. And then there was Liam, Killian's older brother who had his nose buried in a book all afternoon.

A whistle blew that the break was over and everyone was allowed back into the water. Anna, David, Emma and Killian all headed towards the oasis while Liam continued in his book, "So, what's so great about this book of yours?" Elsa finally gave into her curiosity and Liam was happy to recall every detail of the chapters he'd read so far.

"I can't believe school starts up again tomorrow." Emma whined as they packed up their things getting ready to leave only a half an hour later.

"Killian and I will be starting two new schools in a year, weird to think about, huh?" David mentioned as he tossed a few towels into an oversized bag.

"Still getting over the fact I now have to stay in school until I'm 18." Killian grumbled, "In Ireland we are usually finished we were are 16. Liam wasn't happy about that when we moved, he just had 3 more years!"

OoOoO

Everyone waited for David's Dad to pick him up before starting their walks home. Killian, David and Emma agreed to meet in front of the school at 7a tomorrow morning so she could show the boys were their lockers and classrooms would be, "Are you scared?" Emma asked trailing behind everyone else with Killian at her side.

"Me? Not a bit! I like a new adventure!" He waggled his eyebrows a little bit.

That was one thing Emma knew she liked about Killian, he was a very animated person, sort of the opposite of her. He would wave his arms when explaining things, wiggle those eyebrows to be silly and scratch the back of his ear when he was nervous or embarrassed. It wasn't that she didn't show emotion, she did, it just took her a while unlike Killian who could just jump right in.

"I was scared when I first started school here." Emma admitted looking down at her flip-flops.

"You know, you've never told me much about yourself for as much time as we've spent together this summer."

"Not much to tell. I was adopted when I was a baby but my parents died when I was 5, I don't like to talk about that. My aunt Ingrid, my adoptive mothers sister, took me in after that. Elsa and Anna might be my cousins but they are more like sisters now. Elsa helped me a bunch when I first came here. It was the middle of the school year and I didn't know anyone. She made sure I got to all my classes and even asked to have a different lunch time so she could sit with me but the in between times, those were hard until I finally made some friends."

"I never knew you were adopted. You all get along so well, like a true family."

"Most people don't know that about me. I look so much like Elsa that more people think her and I are related than her and Anna! And we get along so well because we _are_ a real family. I never knew my birth parents; I don't even have a picture or know their names so my adopted parents were the only family I ever had. I was just lucky that Ingrid offered to raise me and didn't let me fall back into the foster system."

"I don't know how anyone could turn you away, Swan." Killian smiled and flung his arm around her shoulders pulling her into a sideways hug.

Emma closed her eyes, wrapping her arm that wasn't carrying the folded up blanket around his back and let him lead her along for a bit. She liked having a friend; she never really had a one before, at least not like this.

Her parents had passed away before she could make any at her old school and at her new school she had some friends she'd sit with at lunch but hardly saw them outside of school unless they had a day off or a group project. Emma used to consider Elsa and Anna friends when they were younger and just cousins but now that they were her 'sisters', they were family before anything else. So, she never felt like she had a true friend, someone she could talk to about anything, who was actually interested in her life but now she had two! Since the day she fell off the diving board she'd had friends in Killian and David, maybe even best friends (she wouldn't dare pick one over the other)! They'd spent several times a week together at the pool, park, each other's houses; they'd even gone on a trip to the zoo with Killian's family. Emma considered this summer to be the best one of her life, "Thank you for being my friend, Killian." She hugged onto his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for letting me be your friend." He hugged back, smiling down at the top of her blonde head.

OoOoO

Elsa turned her head around from spying on Emma and Killian, "I think my little cousin might have a tiny crush on your brother." Elsa giggled.

"Killian's always been a charmer. It's those blue eyes of his. Our mum always joked he'd be a heart breaker when he grows up but I'm not too sure, think he's too nice and caring for all that."

"He'd get it honestly if he is." Elsa blushed a little bit.

"You're too kind, Elsa."

"SWING ME!" Anna came crashing between the two grabbing both their hands and jumping in mid air.

They kept up the game for another few blocks until they had to branch off, giving quick hugs goodbye and promises to see one and other the following day.

OoOoO

AN: Going to do a little time jump in the next chapter so keep that in mind :) If you'd like to let me know how you're feeling about this story please, leave me a review or message. I live off feedback! I think I am going to have a few fun chapters before adding some drama to the mix. Thank you to those who favorited, followed and just read the story :)

-NL


	3. Snow Fall

Two in one day because I really have no life today :) Happy Sunday readers!

OoOoO

The younger Jones brother had been settling into school quite nicely despite being told he was behind in his reading levels so he had to go home and read to someone every night but everyone was willing to help him and if he wanted to be a marine biologist then he'd have to keep his grades up.

Liam on the other hand had just got his hands on his learners permit and was spending all his free time in their mothers dodge ram trying to get the hang of driving on, 'the bleedin' wrong side of the road!' as he often referred to it. He kept his grades just where he needed them to be but already had his heart set on joining the Navy just as soon as he graduated.

OoOoO

Killian sat at the usual lunch table surrounded by all of his new friends. There was, of coarse, Emma and David but now they added many new faces.

Mary Margaret and Regina Blanchard, both had fair skin and dark wavy hair. They were sisters both in the same grade but Regina was older by a year, she was held back in the second grade for being unable to focus on her schoolwork. They both had very similar personalities too, as if they could have been twins. They both tried to see the best in everyone, the good in the world, even though their mother was that one bad word Killian wasn't supposed to say but he did when he was sure no adults were around.

Ruby Lucas was David's cousin. She was the rebel of the group but some how always managed to get her schoolwork done and done well! She even helped out at her gran's bakery on the weekends just for the fun of it. She lived with her grandmother, her father left when she was just a baby and her mother lived at the bottom of a Jack Daniels bottle.

Tina Pan; a tiny girl with blonde hair always perfectly balanced a lot her head. She was constantly messing with anything she could get her hands on which earned her the nickname of Tink among her friends. Whenever Mr. Hopper would slam his mouse down because his computer was failing to work, it was always Tink who would come to his aid.

And last was August Booth; a quiet guy who loved to make up stories, fairy tales mostly. He had tanner skin and curly hair that reminded Killian of his brothers only a little darker. He didn't talk too much and when he did, it was short and sometimes to the point others, it left you thinking for hours about what he really meant.

OoOoO

It was early December and snow had just started to fall, "I cannot wait for papa to chop up some wood so we can have fires again!" Mary Margaret squealed as her eyes watched the dancing snowflakes.

"I could help carry some of it for him!" David piped up. It was very obvious David was hopelessly falling for Mary Margaret but for some reason she was not giving in, "My papa is strong, he can handle it himself." She snuffed and munched on a carrot stick.

"Thanks for the offer though." Regina added to her sister's rude statement.

"I've hardly ever seen snow like this! I just rained a bunch where I grew up." Killian beamed, changing the conversation, "I can't wait to do all those things I've read about; making snowmen, sledding, maybe even make an igloo! Does it snow enough to do that here?" He asked the group.

"Sometimes it seems like it will never end." August finally joined in for the first time since he sat down.

"My cousin, Anna loves building snowmen." Emma grinned, "It's all she talks about."

"Well when it snows enough we should all get together and make them, and go sledding! I'm very excited to go sledding."

"Speaking of that, last year I built this rig at my uncles house that runs from the top of this hill to the bottom and you can hook your sled to it so if you don't want to go back someone else at the top can reel it up for you and they can take their turn! It's so cool!" Tink informed them before sucking down the rest of her juice.

Ruby shook her head, "Leave it to, Tink." She then switched the conversation to Killian, "You have to have some hot coco when you're finished, it's the best way to end the day." Ruby added, "Our gran makes cup that cannot match anyone else's, right David!"

But he just nodded, still glum from Mary Margaret's shoot down.

OoOoO

It was the week before their holiday break was due to start. Wet, heavy snowflakes stuck to everyone as they made their way home from school that Thursday. Killian and Liam were going back to Emma and Elsa's home until their mother was off work, usually around 8p.

"This might be it! Maybe this will be enough for us to get out and play in!" Killian sounded like the 7 year old of the group rather than Anna who was currently walking with her mouth hung wide open, trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

Elsa tilted her head up to the gray storm clouds forming over their heads, "Might get more snow than you want, Killian." She warned.

"Never! How could there ever be such a thing?" He kicked his black boots around sending small piles of snow at his friends.

"Hey Killian!" Emma called and he spun around only to get beamed in the chest by a perfectly made snowball. She let out a joyful laugh, "Welcome to my favorite winter activity, Jones; snowball fights!" She fired off another this time at her sister.

"Oh, she's asking for it!" Elsa smirked aiming the handful of snow at the tree, which Emma was now hiding behind. "Come on out, Emma, you know we're going to get you." She taunted.

They waited and suddenly Emma ran out, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" She tossed an armful of snow before running down the sidewalk that lead to home. Purple boots getting snow filled, hair glistening with fallen flakes. Only one snowball managed to hit her and she just brushed it off and kept going, Anna giggling in her wake. After about two blocks the cold air was too much for her lungs to take in and she plopped down in a random yard with Anna next to her breathing just the same, waiting for the rest group to catch up.

OoOoO

"Emma and Anna you get your behinds upstairs and change out of those wet cloths right now! I will not have either of your sick with Christmas just around the corner!" Ingrid frowned at her two girls the moment she saw the state of their cloths, "As for the rest of you, how was school?" She smiled.

The evening was filled with soup and grilled cheeses for dinner and watching ABC Family Christmas Movies. Killian and Emma had the sofa, her feet buried under Killian's legs in an attempt to keep them warm. Liam had the recliner with Anna sound asleep in his lap; she'd grown fond of him in the last few months and Elsa's back was to the chair, legs covered by a thin blanket, eye's glued to Tim Allen as The Santa Clause.

The phone rang about half way through the movie and Ingrid left the room to answer it, "Hello?"

"Ingrid, it's Eloise."

"Hey, Elle, are you on your way?"

"'Bout that, love, I've barely left work and the roads are a bloody mess out here. It's going to take me at least two hours to get home at the rate these cars are moving. I was wondering if it'd be alright for my lads to stay with you over night?"

"Of coarse, that's fine. We will make it into a big sleepover for them. I have extra toothbrushes on hand and some of their cloths from that over night trip they had last month to the museum."

"Thank you, dear. It'd help me a bunch. Killian is normally asleep around 9:30 and Liam 10 or 10:30. They shouldn't give you any trouble but if they do just give me a call and I'll rush right over."

"They have never been trouble. You have some fine young men, Elle. Get home safe and keep warm." With that the call had ended.

"So, who's up for a living room sleep over?" Ingrid asked dumping two air mattresses, half a dozen blankets and then tossed in roughly ten pillows at the room full of kids.

OoOoO

AN: Get ready for some cute adorable stuff for the next (about) two chapters. I think after that I am going to do another time jump, just to keep it exciting :) Thank you to those who've reviewed, followed and favorite! You guys make my day.

-NL


End file.
